Double Your Pleasure
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Short littles ficlets about Shannon, Jesse, and Mike's love for each other. Warning:Slash, hints at sexual content, cross-dressing, and threesome pairing love.


Double your pleasure

A/N:KK, not my first time writing this couple, but my first time posting them. I know, a threesome pairing, kinda odd, but I love it. I got inspired to do a threesome pairing by the stories of Stefani. Check them out, they so rock!

Disclaimer:I do not own WWE, Shannon Moore, my fellow writer Stefani, Care Bears, All Time Low, or Hello Kitty. Le sigh...

Pairing:Jesse/Mike Mizanin/Shannon Moore

- - -

One:Handcuffs

Jesse/Mike Mizanin/Shannon Moore

Shan & Jess skipped happily down the street, pink and blue ice cream cones in hand. Little droplets fell onto their Hello Kitty tank tops and skinny jeans. Mike lobbed behind, holding his lovers' multiple Hot Topic & Spencer's shopping bags. Though his arms hurt and he didn't have any ice cream, he couldn't wait for his babies to try out their new clothes and toys. Especially the handcuffs.

Two:Breaking it in

Jesse/Mike Mizanin/Shannon Moore

Mike tucked the edges of the new comforter under the mattress, straightening out any bumps of creases on the blanket. He let out a contented sigh as he examined his work. Their new bedspread looked , Mike heard loud footsteps come up the stairs. Shan & Jess ran into their room and onto the bed, hopping up and down,"We love it, Mikii!" _Sigh... _"Me, too."

Three:Mini Skirts

Jesse/Mike Mizanin/Shannon Moore

Mike waited patiently for his lovers as they changed into their Halloween costumes. He picked at a stray string on his pirate costume,"Could you two please hurry up?!"

"Fine, fine, we're done! Don't get your thong in a bunch!" The blonde lovers walked into the room, wearing matching school girl outfits, mini skirts and all,"You like?"

Mike smirked,"I love."

Four:Bubbles

Jesse/Mike Mizanin/Shannon Moore

Shan & Jess splished and splashed around in the bathtub, bubbly water flying everywhere. The rubber duckies and tug boat toys floated to and fro around the tub.

Mike sighed as he tried to shield his lovers' clothes from being rained on. The clothes may have been semi-dry, but he was soaked through. But he didn't fret, because he would get pay back in bed.

Five:Care Bears

Jesse/Mike Mizanin/Shannon Moore

Mike rolled his eyes as Shan & Jess clung to his torso. Their eyes were squeezed shut as if to block out the scary movie playing on the screen,"Mikii, can we stop the movie now?"

Mike smiled,"Fine. But what do you want to watch instead?"

The blond duo giggled and grinned,"Let's watch Care Bears!"

Six:Goofy Grape

Jesse/Mike Mizanin/Shannon Moore

Mike stroked his lovers' hair as they slept, cuddled up under the thick comforter against his chest. They purred softly, with their eyes oh-so slightly closed.

They looked beautiful.

Mike felt undeserving of them. There was no way they were destined to be. But then he remembered what Shan & Jess told him before,"We're in-love with you, you goofy grape."

Seven:All Time Low

Jesse/Mike Mizanin/Shannon Moore

"Why don't you say so?! I'm just a boy with a dream!"

Shannon & Jesse sang at the tops of their lungs, moshing against each other in their living room. The stereo surround sound was cranked up the 10. Dogs barked at the house in the night-filled yard.

Mike just continued eating his orange chicken and white rice, even though his cup of sweet & sour sauce vibrated on the table.

But he was used to it.

Eight:Make-out

Jesse/Mike Mizanin/Shannon Moore

Shannon pouted in the corner at the far end of the living room. He watched Mike put another Hello Kitty band-aid on Jesse's knee, kissing it better.

Shan stuck his tongue out,"It wasn't my fault he got hurt! Why am I in trouble?!"

Mike sighed,"Babe, don't lie. I saw you push Jess off the swing. Now apologize."

"Can't we just make-out instead?"

Jesse smiled,"I'd like that."

THE END... Maybe....

- - -

A/N:IDK if I should continue this or not.... If you all like it, I might, but if not... Well, you get the picture. R & R! ~ Duckii


End file.
